


Gone Like The Wind

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance Protection Squad, Lance has memory problems, coran helps, coran is amazing, he loves lance with his whole heart, he sees lance as a son of sorts, hunk and keith make a lance protection squad, lance doesnt wanna burden anyone with his problems, once lance tells them, protective hunk and keith, shy lance, they protect him from anything and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lance has had memory problems since he was a kid. He's had to take medicine to help him. But now he's in space, ran out of medicine and can't go to his family for help. He doesn't want to be a burden so he goes to the one person he knows will keep quiet, Coran.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is based on a post I saw on Tumblr. Basically Lance takes medicine for his memory problems. I can sympathise since I have memory problems too, but mine is that I have problems remembering things. Only certain things stay while the rest leave. Its not serious tho, so that’s good. Enjoy! I can’t figure out how to link it so ya, sorry. It should be on my Tumblr if ya wanna read it.
> 
> Tumblr: paladinwilla
> 
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

 

For his whole life Lance has had memory problems. When he was young, it wasn’t that noticeable, but when he was older, it became noticeable. He’d sometimes forget where he was or sometimes  if it was bad, he’d forget anyone around him. Luckily, his parents take him to the doctor and he gets medicine that helps prevent it. He takes a pill once a day and carries it with him everywhere. He always ha it in his pocket to make sure he remembers to take it. Sometimes when he forgot to take it, he’d call his family after class at the Garrison and they’d help him. It was a good system, they knew how to calm him down and eventually, he’d remember where he was. But now, he’s in space.

Lance lifted up the orange pill bottle from his pocket and sighed. It was only had five measly pills left. He didn’t want to tell anyone on the ship, he didn’t want to become a burden to them. He felt guilty to, no one, not even Hunk, knew of his memory problems. Only his family and the few friends that were there when he forgot where he was and who he people were in his class before he got the medicine. He didn’t calm down until his older brother had arrived and took him outside. He shook his shoulders out and walked down the hall toward the kitchen to get some breakfast.

When he entered he saw that Shiro and Keith were already there and he bit his lip. He was hoping that they’d still be training, but apparently not. He called out a quick ‘good morning’ and grabbed a plate. He went to the machine and pulled out the nozzle over the plate before pulling the lever.

“Sleep well, Lance?” Shiro asked and Lance turned briefly to look at Shiro over his shoulder before turning back to the plate and stopping the nozzle.

“Slept well,” he answered simply before going to the fridge like thing and pulling out a juice packet. He then walked out of the room and into the dining area. He set his stuff down and reaches into his pocket for the medicine bottle. He pulled it out and took one of the pills and placed it back right as Keith and Shiro walked in and he smiled to them as they sat down across from him. “How’d your training session go?” he asked and Shiro smiled.

“It went fine,” Shiro said and soon the others also came in. Everything was good.

For now.

**XXX**

Lance looks on at the pill bottle with horror. It was empty. He didn’t see it was empty since the princess had been on a crazy training spree making everyone work hard and then there was a could battle with the Galra that made him forget about his decreasing medicine. He bit his lip, worrying it. He paced his room, his hands shaking slightly as a panic starts going through him. He needs to tell someone but who? He needed to find someone who could help but not get others involved. That took Hunk and Pidge out. Shiro didn’t know medicine or even the space equivalent of it. Keith, frankly, even if he did know, Lance didn’t want to admit he’d need help from the one he proclaimed his rival and fought with.

That let Allura and Coran. Allura might be able to help him but she’d try telling the team it which he didn’t want. He didn’t want to be seen as a burden by his memory problem, holding them back. He’d rather they stay in the dark for as long as possible. That left Coran, he knew the crazy altean would keep his secret, he never told anyone about the talk before the drone explosion on the second night on Arus.

A sigh escaped him and he decided to go to Coran, he knew the man wouldn’t tell the others if asked not to. He was trustworthy and would be able to help him.

He found Coran walking down the hall and caught up to him. “Coran!” he shouted and the man in question turned and smiled as he saw Lance coming toward him.

“What is it, my boy?” he asked and Lance bit his lip slightly, shuffling his feet a bit before pulling out the medicine bottle and showing Coran it.

“Um, I take a medicine to help with my memory problem, and I ran out. Think you’d be able to make some more?” he asked sheepishly and Coran twirled his mustache with his free hand.

“Let’s see!” he said taking the bottle and looking at the ingredients listed. “Hmm, I can do it, but it’s going to take a week and a half probably seeing as I’ll need to alter some of the ingredients,” he said at last and Lance sighed in relief.

“Yesss. Thank you, Coran,” Lance said with a smile and Coran smiled back, patting Lance on the shoulder.

“No problem,” he replied and Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

“Since you now know what’s going on, could I ask of one more favor?” he asked hesitantly, not wanting to be more of a problem for Coran since he’s done so much for them already.

“Go ahead and ask!” he said cheerfully, always willing to help Lance. He loved the boy and was willing to do anything for him.

“Well, I’ll probably go into withdrawal, so I’d be forgetting things probably more often than usual. So I was wondering if maybe, you’d help me calm down and help me with some old techniques to remember. Would you mind doing it?” he asked and Coran shook his head.

“I don’t mind at all! Anything to help, my boy!” he said cheerily and Lance sighed in relief again.

“Thanks, here’s what my family did to help….”

**XXX**

It’s the fourth day since he last took the medicine and it’s during a lunch break. He sucks in a breath as he looks around confused as to who he’s sitting with and what he’s wearing. Only Hunk is familiar to him. And for some reason all the other occupants that are around his age are wearing similar things. The strangers continue eating in peace, Hunk’s talking to a girl with short brown hair and glasses. He takes a bit of the goop that’s in front of him uncertainly. He doesn’t want anyone to know that he doesn’t recognize them, too afraid of what they might do.

One of the strangers look at him with knowing eyes. The orange haired man starts moving his way. “Lance, are you alright? You look a little pale,” a man with black hair and a tuft of white hair asked and he sucked in a breath looking at him. His lips tightened into a thin line and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that the orange haired alien had placed it there.

“No worries, Shiro. I’ll take him to med bay to make sure nothing’s wrong. He might be weary from the training,” the man said pulling him up and the man, Shiro, nods understanding.

“Alright. Tell us what's wrong when you’re done,” he said and the alien leading him off nods.

“Of course!” he shouts as they exit the room. He then leads Lance to a wall and has him sit against it and kneels in front of him. He rubs his hands up and down Lance’s arms while giving an encouraging smile. “Just breath, my boy. Take in a deep breath and hold it,” he then showed what to do and Lance followed, trusting the alien since he knew the thing his family did. “Now exhale,” he said after a few seconds of holding it. “Repeat.”

They repeat the process for a little before Lance looks up and smiles. “Thanks, Coran,” he said and Coran smiled down at him.

“No problem,” he replied pulling Lance into a hug. He then stood up and Lance followed suit. They then both walked back into the dining room and everyone looked at them curiously. “Everything’s fine, wasn’t hydrated is all,” Coran said and everyone nodded understanding, though both Hunk and Keith didn’t look convinced.

**XXX**

Days passed in the same fashion, some days he was fine, others he forgot who he was with. Once in a blue moon, he forgot where he was only to the extent of where on the castle. Its was the tenth day since he’s taken the medicine.

Lance walked down the castle’s halls heading toward the kitchen when he stopped. His breath caught as he looked around confused. He didn’t know where he was. All he knew, he wasn’t with his family. His breathing became erratic and he ran down the halls. “No estoy en casa. ¿Dónde estoy entonces? ¿donde está todo el mundo?” **(i'm not home. where am i then? where is everyone?)** Lance asked himself aloud. He took comfort in speaking his native language as he ran down halls.

“¿¡Dónde estoy!?” **(Where am i!?)** he shouted aloud as he went down a hall. “¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estamos?” **(Mama? Papa? Where are you? Where are we?)** he raced down the halls and saw two strangers there. “¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿¡Dónde estoy!?” **(Who are you!? Where am I!?)** he demanded and they looked at him weirdly.

“Lance, kiddo, are you ok?” one asked, he had a white tuft of hair and a scar over his nose. The other, wearing  red jacket looked at him weirdly.

“¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿¡Dónde estoy!?” **(How do you know my name!? Where are we? Where am I!?)** he demanded. “¡Necesito salir de aquí!” **(I need to get out of here!)** . Lance then took off running down a different hall.

“Lance! Wait!” a shout came and rapid footsteps followed behind him. He looked back and saw that the two were following him.

“¡Aléjate de mí, extraños!” **(Stay away from me, strangers!)** he shouted back and ran faster. Shiro looked over at Keith as they ran side by side after Lance who kept speaking spanish. Something they didn’t know.

“What’s wrong with him?” Keith asked and Shiro shrugged.

“I have no clue,” he said and they continued after the lanky teen. They heard him speak little spanish phrases. Lance made a turn and looked back to see if they had gotten closer and he ran into something-more like some _ one _ .

“¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi familia?” **(Who are you? Where am I? Where's my family!?)** he asked and the big man with a bandana around his head looked at him confused.

“¿Lanza? Soy yo, Hunk. Tu amigo. ¿Recuerda? Estamos en una nave espacial luchando contra Zarkon.” **(Lance? It's me, Hunk. Your buddy. Remember? We're in a spaceship fighting Zarkon.)** Hunk said. “Estás bien, estás con amigos.” **(You're fine, you're with friends)** he said rubbing Lance’s arms.

“No, no lo sé. Estoy siendo perseguido por extraños! Si usted es mi amigo, entonces ayúdame!” **(No, i don't know. I'm being chased by strangers! If you are my friend then help me!)** he replied. Hunk looked down the hall and saw Shiro and Keith there looking at them confused.

“¿Son ellos los que te persiguen?” **(Are they the ones chasing you?)** Hunk asked pointing down the hall and Lance nodded his head.

“¡Sí lo son! No dejarán de venir después de mí, aunque les pido que se queden atrás.” **(Yes, they are! They won’t stop coming after me even though I ask them to stay back.)** Lance replied and Hunk nodded.

“Son tus amigos, Lance. Están preocupados y no hablan español. Por eso no se detuvieron.” **(They're your friends, Lance. They're worried and don't speak spanish. That's why they didn't stop.)** Lance looked between Hunk and the newcomers.

“¿No lo hacen? ¿Por eso no se detuvieron?” **(They don't? That's why they didn't stop?)** Lance asked and Hunk nodded.

“Sí,” **(Yes,)** Hunk replied.

“Oh,” Lance said and he looked around confused still. “¿Cómo llegamos aquí aunque !?” **(How did we get here though!?)** he asked, panicked again and Hunk looked around.

“Vamos a sentarnos. Entonces trataré de explicar todo,” **(Let's go sit down. Then I'll try to explain everything,)** Hunk said leading Lance to the dining room. They entered the room and everyone else was there, looking at them curiously.

“¿Quienes son?” **(Who are they?)** Lance asked as they sat down.

“Amigos,” **(friends,)** Hunk said and they looked at them curiously. Only Coran seemed to know what’s going on.

“Does anyone know what’s going on?” Keith asked as he sat down next to Shiro at the table and Coran twisted his mustache. Hunk quickly told Lance that he’ll explain after a little and got Lance to eat the goo in front of him.

“You see, young Lance has memory problems. He has to take a medicine that helps. He ran out though and asked me to make more. But it would take a while and told me to help when something like this happened,” he explained and everyone looked between the two.

“He told you and not me? His best bud?” Hunk asked broken sounding. Pidge went over and placed a comforting hand on Hunk’s shoulders.

“Why didn’t he tell any of us?” Shiro asked and Coran looked briefly at Lance who was making acquaintances with the mice.

“That’s something you should ask him, not me,” he said. “The good news though, the medicine is almost done. I’ll go finish that so we can give it to the boy,” he then left the room and everyone watched as Hunk sat down next to Lance and started explaining quietly in spanish everything. Lance’s expression soon morphed to slight confusion but no panic. Soon, Coran ran back into the room holding his fist up.

“Lance, my boy, I have the new medicine!” he said cheerily and Lance looked up at him and smiled. “Here you go, my boy,” he said handing Lance the pill before giving him a juice pack.

**XXX**

It’s been five days since Coran had given Lance the medicine and he can proudly say that he hasn’t had an incident since. He walked into the lounge and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. He was tired from the rough training and he just got done showering. The others slowly made their own ways in. Hunk and Pidge were on both sides of him doing their own things with Keith and Shiro opposite of them. Shiro cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

“Lance,” he started and Lance’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What’s up, Shiro?” he asked and everyone looked between the two, having an inkling of an idea what Shiro was gonna ask.

“How come you didn’t tell us you had to take medicine for memory problems?” he asked gently, looking at Lance with worry. Lance ducked his head as he looked elsewhere.

“I…..it’s personal, alright?” he said and Shiro nodded.

“Alright. Once you feel ready, please tell us. We shouldn’t have to feel like keeping things from each other,” he said and Lance nodded.

“I have something I need to do,” he said getting up and everyone watched him go, hands pushed down hard into his pockets. Hunk and Keith looked at each other before nodding to each other and stood up. They then left the room leaving behind a confused Shiro and Pidge. They went down the hall and looked for Lance.

Lance sighed as he dragged his feet on the ground, not looking really as to where he was going. Just wandering through the halls toward somewhere. He turned down a hall and saw that he was in a dead end and sighed, turning around ready to go a different way. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his way blocked by two people, Keith and Hunk. “Guys, can you please leave me alone?” he asked and the two looked at each other before looking back at him.

“We’ve been looking for you for two hours,” Hunk said and a small sound escaped Lance as he heard he’d been wandering for two hours. “And not until you tell us why you couldn’t tell us,” he said and Lance sighed again.

“I told you, it’s personal, alright,” he replied frustrated.

“That’s not good enough. We want you to be able to trust us,” Keith said this time stepping forward a step. A scowl graced Lance’s lips as he looked between them.

“I’m not ready to tell, so leave me alone,” he said going forward hoping to slip by. He managed to slip between the two only for someone to grab his hood and pull him back. “Leave me alone!” he shouted as he and whoever grabbed him fell to the floor. Red clad arms circled his waist and held him to a chest. Keith’s forehead pressed against his neck and shoulders and he was able to feel Keith’s breaths.

“Please, we want to help,” Keith whispered against Lance’s shoulder.

“Please, buddy. We don’t want you to feel like you need to carry your problems alone. We care about you,” Hunk said and tears started trickling down Lance’s cheeks

“I don’t want to be a burden for you guys alright! I’m already a burden since I’m the weakest link here! You all have something special to attribute and I don’t! I just don’t want to be a burden anymore!” he shouted and a sob shook his body as he ducked his head down, pulling his legs up and placed his head onto them. The arms around him tightened, a reassuring gesture and the tears were renewed with vigor. Keith crossed his ankles in front of Lance’s legs on top of his feet. Soon another pair of arms joined as Hunk kneeled down and hugged him. Lance’s head went to Hunk shoulder, tears soaked his vest and shirt but Hunk didn’t care. He wanted Lance to know that he cared.

“You’re not a burden Lance. You’re our friend. You keep the light went it gets somber and grim. You keep us sane with your jokes and bad pickup lines. You’re our sharpshooter. You hit a small joint from basically thirty feet away while it was moving while moving yourself. That’s not something many, if anyone, can do. Never feel like you don’t matter or are a burden because you’re not!” Hunk said and Keith nodded, tightening his arms again in agreement.

“You matter, you idiot,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s back. “You’re smart, you got into the Garrison, a difficult school that only accepts the brightest. You’re willing to point out problems in plans and come up with alternate ones even though no one else will,” Keith added and the tears that had stopped came back and they tightened their embrace around Lance. The sobs racking Lance’s body slowly dwindled down to shaking, then to sniffles before his breathing was even.

Lance was exhausted from all his crying and and emotional turmoil that he cried himself to an exhausted sleep. Keith and Hunk looked down at Lance’s tear streaked, tense face with sad eyes. “What are we going to do?” Keith asked and Hunk shrugged.

“Make sure he knows he’s not a burden for starters I guess,” he replied picking Lance up off Keith’s lap and held him bridal style. Keith stood up himself while nodding and they then walked down the halls back toward Lance’s room.

“Let’s stay with him,” Keith said when they entered the room and Hunk nodded. Keith then grabbed the pillow and blanket from Lance’s bed before going off to find more. He soon came back with an armload of blankets along with Hunk’s and his own pillow. He quickly moved around the blankets until a nest of sorts was made and Hunk placed Lance down in it. They then went on different sides of Lance and curled into him, wrapping their arms around the lanky teen who unconsciously curled into their embrace. They all then went into a peaceful rest in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> When they wake up Lance is so confused as to how they’re in his room in a nest of blankets but loves it, smiling happily at his friends. Hunk and Keith become the protection squad for Lance, protecting the sweet sunshine boy from everything. They’re adorable. So, that’s it! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to come talk to me about anything!!


End file.
